La mano
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. "La mano sosteniendo hábilmente la pluma, rozando eróticamente el papel sepia. Apenas un rasguño y el aire se rompe..." Un libro esperando a ser escrito. Un amante esperando encontrar el amor. DégelXKardia.


Aquí les dejo un fic de DégelXKardia algo raro y como, casi siempre, un one-shot.

(Ya estoy preparando un fic multichapter, aunque por el momento son solo ideas vagas XD veamos que puede resultar).

Me emocioné un tanto al escribir esto porque era algo que había querido intentar desde hacía tiempo y no había podido. Mmm advertencias? Se puede decir que es AU.

Nada mío, como siempre.

**La mano.**

Una hoja en blanco, en un libro gastado por el paso del tiempo. Quizás sea de las últimas, porque ya queda muy poco espacio. Manchada, además; en un tono sepia que indica que ha esperado demasiado. Muchas noches en vela, aguardando la llegada de esa mano que impregne en ella la tinta de la pluma, con movimientos libres y estilizados, elegantes. Una mano que se apresure a mojar la punta escribana en el tintero, sin pensarlo mucho. Una mano que, rápida, se adentre a conocer todos los secretos que aguardan a ser descubiertos.

Y está ahí, dispuesta y lista para ser escrita. La tinta pronto se secará, el tintero está abierto mientras el reloj sigue su curso, impecable e imperdonable. Mientras la luz del día cede paso a aquella mortecina del astro plateado. Mientras la soledad consume cada nuevo suspiro que se niega a morir, susurrando el nombre del escribano.

En un extremo, un pequeño doblez que la hace, incluso, más atractiva a los espectadores, criaturas que deambulan delante, sin atreverse siquiera a rozarla con la yema de los dedos. Ella los seduce, los llama, los encanta para luego mirarlos desafiante, haciéndolos saber que jamás será de ellos.

Luego, llega él. Aquél de mirada seria y porte austero, con gafas de montura que le dan un toque intelectual, profundo. Un aire de orgullo y soberbia que evita que pase inadvertido. Entonces la mira. Ahí, sobre el escritorio, rodeada de ese olor a libros que le fascina. Ella que parece llamarlo, susurrar su nombre aún sin siquiera conocerlo. Ella que parece arder ante sus ojos.

Se acerca, cauteloso y asombrado, aunque no lo parezca. Curioso e imperturbable. Mira la hoja y lo siente: la suave corriente eléctrica que corre por sus venas. La pluma a un lado. El tintero abierto. Se gira sobre sus propios pasos mientras el aire acaricia sus cabellos, moviéndolos levemente. El susurro se hace más audible y casi puede escuchar "Dégel" aunque bien podría estar alucinando.

Su mano, delgada y pálida, toca la orilla del lomo gastado. Suavemente, apenas con la punta de los dedos. Íntimo. La acaricia y vuelve a repasarlo dos veces en un ir y venir que al libro entero le sienta como una brisa invernal: terriblemente refrescante. Luego, la mano se posa sobre la hoja. Estática, esperando una orden, una señal.

La hoja tímida ya no arde, ya no desafía, ya no respira incluso. Ha perdido la capacidad de pensar por unos instantes. Luego, recupera su aura misteriosa y regresa la caricia al compás del viento. Acaricia la mano, la invita. No recibe respuesta, el dueño parece algo contrariado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Entonces se torna un poco más agresiva y corta, casi sin querer, la orilla de la palma que la aprisiona, dejando escapar una gota color carmín. Esa gota que se pierde en el sepia y se vuelven uno, difuminándose hasta el punto de no saber dónde empieza uno y termina el otro. La mano que, presurosa, abandona su posesión y deja el rastro tras de ella. La hoja que parece lamentar hacerla sufrir, pero al mismo tiempo se siente gustosa de dejar una marca aunque sea temporal.

Entonces, los ojos desvisten el libro. Se imaginan las palabras ocultas, las historias ya contadas. Quieren leer el final, sedientos; pero saben que no existe: la hoja en blanco lo delata. Esa misma hoja que clama ser escrita pero no se conformaría con cualquier leyenda, quiere la mejor. La mano lo sabe, los ojos lo entienden.

Pronto, la mano toma esa pluma negra y sobria que está a un lado. La sumerge, con movimientos casi sensuales, en la tinta contenida en un frasco tan diminuto que debe de utilizarla bien y la vuelve a sacar. Todo en una fracción de segundo, siendo observada en completo silencio por un libro embelesado, absorto. Extasiado. Excitado. Por fin ha llegado aquél al que ha esperado.

Los ojos brillan, envueltos en deseo. Descubriéndose por más que el resto del cuerpo se niegue a mostrar emoción alguna. La mano sosteniendo hábilmente la pluma, rozando eróticamente el papel sepia. Apenas un rasguño y el aire se rompe. El libro gime. La mano tiembla. El papel se mancha y la tinta cobra vida. Letras hiladas, con un trazo fino, estudiado. Letras que cuentan historias dignas de ser contadas. La mano, presurosa y desesperada; el libro desesperado también. La hoja que ya no está en blanco.

Las gafas quedaron sobre el escritorio, cuando después de varias horas el dueño las abandonó por cansancio. Los ojos, sin escudo, quedaron expuestos totalmente al libro que, por momentos, se perdía totalmente en ellos. El olor a conocimiento inundando el lugar, mientras la mano ya cansada se negaba a dejar de escribir. El trance. El éxtasis. El libro no podría estar más complacido aún cuando sabía que eso lo acercaba más a su propio final. Casi podía sentir la agonía de la espera al ver el frasco vaciarse a pesar de los nulos intentos de aquellos dedos por dosificar la tinta al mezclarla con su sangre.

Sangre que iba llenando nuevamente el recipiente para asegurar un par de palabras más, abandonando lentamente a su dueño. Dueño que se encontraba perdido entre pergaminos, hojas y papeles. En el clímax, con los ojos turbios y los labios mordidos y sonrosados; con el sudor perlado bajando lentamente por el cuello y la nuca. Sudor frío, de aquél al que se le escapa la vida en la más dulce de las agonías.

Un espacio más, letras pequeñas y demasiado apretadas que conformaban una historia un tanto breve, imposibilitada de dar honor a sus musas. La mano que, cansada, dejaba escapar de a poco la pluma, sin poder sostenerla más. El libro que, después de dejarse desgarrar una y otra vez, cortado por el viento, ya no puede más que mirar, impotente, como su amante le da vida.

Pero, como todo, la historia termina; las musas se alejan y el telón cae. El aliento se vuelve cada vez más tenue, los suspiros entre cortados, las caricias un tanto lejanas. El frasco queda vacío, el cuerpo también. La mano, inerte, suelta finalmente su presa y cae sobre el escritorio. El resto del torso la sigue mientras los labios logran posarse sobre esa última hoja que ya no vacía, sino llena, observa las últimas gotas carmines manchar su propia existencia. Los párpados, pesados, esconden esos ojos tan apasionados que le han hechizado y contagiado de tantas sensaciones nuevas. Y el libro se dispone a dormir, de igual manera, ahora terminado mientras el aire entre los dos se agota y el tiempo es sellado por el reloj.

Muchos años después, quizás otro caminante inesperado encuentre el cuerpo, encuentre el libro...vuelva a ser la mano. Mano blanca que, con sumo cuidado, cerrará la pasta roja ya manchada por tanta sangre y un poco de llanto. "Kardia" reza el título, "Kardia" fue el suspiró contenido por el amante ya lejano.

"Kardia" reza el título. ¿Te gustaría ser la mano?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les dije que era raro u.u'

En fin, se aceptan críticas, comentarios y/o jitomates. Solo deben dejar un review. n.n'

Saludos!


End file.
